(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a parking assist system and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to the parking assist system and method that assists a driver in exiting from a parallel parking space by controlling a parking trajectory and steering angle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
To guide a vehicle to a destination automatically, a relationship between a target route and a present location of a vehicle is monitored in real time. Thus, estimating the present location of the vehicle is important. In general, estimating the location of the vehicle is determined based on a controlled steering angle and a moving distance measured by a yaw rate sensor and a wheel speed sensor.
For example, a parking assist system using a estimated location information by the above-mentioned method may include a controller configured to calculate a steering angle based on the estimated location information and a parking trajectory and generate a control command signal, a motor configured to rotate in a forward or reverse direction at a predetermined angle based on the command signal from the controller, and a driving unit connected with a shaft of the motor and having a gear portion that generates a predetermined moment of rotation.
The parking assist system guides the vehicle to a parking space measured by sensors without a collision with an obstacle. Among parking assist systems, parking performance may be determined based on alignment after parking a vehicle. In parallel parking, a parking trajectory is generated from a present location to a target location between edges of two parked vehicles.
A typical parking assist system requests a reverse shift-speed when exiting from a parallel parking space regardless of front and rear spaces, and a minor collision may occur when the vehicle is substantially close to a parked vehicle.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.